1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair that is convertible into a push-cot in order to allow a user to change from a sitting posture to a lying posture for allowing efficient and emergent medical treatment.
2. The Related Arts
A wheelchair is an importation transportation measure for disabled persons and old/weak persons to help them to move. The wheelchair is of substantially size and weight and thus needs to be operated by a companion who has to stay with the user of the wheelchair in order to ensure timely care of the wheelchair user. When not in use, the wheelchair occupies quite an amount of space and this is simply a waste of the space.
In addition, besides, the disabled persons, the wheelchair is also helpful to very sick persons who need to take short distance movement for example within a hospital. Such a very sick person, due to physical weakness, is very difficult to move between the wheelchair and a sickbed. Once an emergent situation happens while the patient is sitting on the wheelchair, it would takes the companion and nursing persons a lot of time and effort to move the patient from the wheelchair back to the sickbed. Such a waste of time may delay the emergent treatment that the patient needs. Although under certain circumstances, the patient may be put on the ground for carrying out the emergent treatment, it is not always feasible for the ground or floor may be full of contaminants or obstacles that prevent medical personnel from properly carrying out the treatment.
It is thus desired to provide a wheelchair that is efficiently convertible into a push-cot that allows the emergent medical treatment to be efficiently and properly carried out.